


Using Your Mouth

by YourGalMuncher



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fdom, Oral Sex, Quickie, Selfish, slut, spit, whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourGalMuncher/pseuds/YourGalMuncher
Summary: Hi sweetheart. I know you’re like up to your eyeballs in work, and you got to get that thing back to your boss like pronto, but this will only take a few minutes, I promise.I’m just really horny and I need to use your mouth.---Usually my stuff is full of angst and romance and character work and mood and ambience and FEELINGS, but not this time. This is just a quick and dirty little script about the speaker, well, using your mouth. As a girl who likes getting her mouth used, this was a fun script for me to write. :-) No SFX either, so it should pretty easy for folks to record.Listener's gender and junk is not specified. Speaker's genitals are referred to either as a "pussy"/"cunt" or a "hen", but honestly, feel free to use whatever term makes your heart and your bits happy.
Relationships: F4A, F4TF
Kudos: 18





	Using Your Mouth

[muttering to self] Fuck, I’m so wet.

[loudly calling] Hey Babe? Can you come here and help me with something?

Hi sweetheart. I know you’re like up to your eyeballs in work, and you got to get that thing back to your boss like pronto, but this will only take a few minutes, I promise.

I’m just really horny and I need to use your mouth.

Yes, I _know_ you gave me head this morning when you woke up. And now I want it again.

That’s right, on your knees, slut. I’ll just sit back in this chair and spread my thighs, and use that hot mouth.

Mmm, those little kisses on my thighs are nice, hon. I fucking love the way you nibble on my thighs. Getting closer and closer to my honey. Teasing me. But we don’t have time for that, sweetness. Don’t be a tease; be a slut. Be my slut. Be my good slut and fucking lick my pussy [hen] already. Get your face in my pretty pussy [hen].

[intense GROAN as they finally make contact with your needy, desperate junk]

[delightful WHIMPERS as they get to lickin’]

Look at me. Look at me, slut. Give me those eyes while you do it. I want those fucking gorgeous eyes. I want everything. When I use your mouth, I want to use all of you, and that includes those fucking eyes.

More, baby. Give me more.

[heaving BREATHS and SIGHS and MOANS as they really go to town on you, hot and heavy throughout:]

Hey, what are you doing with those hands? You thought I wouldn’t notice? Did I say you could play with yourself? Hands off!

This isn’t about you, you greedy whore. I let you come, what, three days ago? Well, you don’t get to come today. Not after you tried pulling this shit. If you want to do something with your hands, get them on my tits.

Ohhhhh SHIT! I’m getting close!

Gonna grab your hair. Rubbing your fucking face in it, bucking my hips, using your slut mouth, fucking your slut mouth! Oh, is it hard to breathe with a mouthful of cunt [hen]? [LAUGH] I don’t fuckin’ care! You get to breathe when I come!

[very quick and sweet:] Obviously I do care, if you need to breathe tap me.

Oh, fuck, I’m coming! [big fuckin’ ridiculous over-the-top orgasm]

[catch your breath] Thank you, sweetheart. I needed that.

Wow, you look so gorgeous with my come on your face. [SPIT] Now you look even better.

Now, get back to work. You don’t have much time left to get that thing done.

And as soon as you finish, you come back here and let me use that mouth again.

Oh, and sweetheart?

Happy birthday.


End file.
